Harry Potter and the Music of Death
by Sepheria
Summary: Hermione has a terrible secret that could cost her life if anyone was to find out. Then Harry has strange dreams about the key that Voldemort wants. What does this mean? Who knows better than our favorite bookworm. HarryHermioneRonLuna
1. Default Chapter

**IceWitch101: Hey all! How I've missed you! I apologize for such a long wait...I'll give you a cookie just for waiting! ; Anywho...Here is the moment you've been waiting for...the FIRST CHAPTER TO MY SUPERLY AMAZING TERRIFIC STORY!**

**(clears throat)**

**Thankz for the people who thought it sounded good!**

**midnight fire: Sorry for the delay! I kept losing stuff...**

**babyblue6666: Yayness! I hope its neat...thankz!**

**April Marie: not the cyclone!Anything but the cyclone! Here! Read and Enjoy!**

**(Harry Potter cast joins in)**

**Harry: Can you just please let them read?**

**Hermione: Yes! Please let them read this story of yours...**

**Ron: I'm Hungry...(stomach growls loudly)**

**Me: Fine just let me do the disclaimer thingy (clears throat)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...some rich person does...But I wish I did...I do however own the plot and any made up characters or things I choose to add later on...you wanna sue me..go ahead...I've got plenty of pocket lint you can have.**

**WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!**

**WARNING! This is set after the 6th book...so if you have not read it, You are warned! Spoilers for the 1st year through the 6th year!**

**The Dream**

Magic is thought to be mythical, unreal but that's where you're wrong. A young boy, living on Privet drive says differently. His name is Harry James Potter. He lives with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their whale of a son, Dudley. Harry is the world's last hope. He is the single most famous person alive in the Wizarding world, along with being the only one who can save it. But being so, he carries a burden no other knows of. Or so they thought.

Hermione Granger is more like the boy who lived than many people know. But you'll just have to see for your self.

The Dursleys home is where we enter, as our young Mr. Potter is having yet another nightmare. But little does he know how important this dream is to saving the world.

Dream Sequence

It was a dark dungeon like place. Dripping walls, cobwebs all around. Torches that were lit low lined the walkways and rooms. Then out of nowhere, a scream rang out.

"Stop them you fools! She has the key! Go!"

Two figures came out the tunnel, one was a tall male and the other a female, carrying something in her hands,clutching it to her chest for dear life.

"Quick, hide it! They'll be here soon!" the man said.

Harry was confused as ever until he heard that voice, but then the man grabbed a torch and his face was lit up, revealing a battered friend.

"Ron!" he yelled, but for a reason he was unable to move and Ron had clearly not heard him,"then that must be.."

"Hermione come on!" Ron yelled, swooping down to her and grabbing her arm as she held the object to her chest, glancing wildly around for the right place.

"STOP!" A voice rang out among the shadows. " You shall not go anywhere till that mudblood plays for my master, and even after I doubt he shall let you leave here alive. There's no Dumbledore to protect the key now. She shall play him the Song of Death, not the Song of Life, as it was meant to be. Things change my dear. Your destiny has changed!"

The mysterious figure came out of the shadows but they couldn't see his face, which was concealed by Death Eater robes. Pulling back the hood, he sneered at the two teens in front of him.This is the woman of destiny he thought. How pathetic.

"Lucius," Hermione exclaimed breathlessly. She fumbled for her wand but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this my dear," he sneered holding a wand in his hand.

BANG!

A shot rang out among the halls.

"Ah, it seems the cavolry has arrived. But they won't make it in time to see the demise of the Weasel and the torture of a mudblood."

Almost instantly Death Eaters filled the room from the shadows grabbing Ron and Hermione and holding them in place the rest laughed from the side lines at their situation.

"You'll never find it," Hermione whispered as a red and gold aura started to surround her. "You can't make me play that song. I will play the Song of Life and save Harry before that final blow. You can't stop me! I will save him!" Her voice rose wil each word and the aura got brighter.

The Death Eaters stopped laughing and stared as in a trance.Ron had just gotten loose from the hold of his captors and now stood by Hermione whose captors had backed away in fear of the aura.

BANG!

Another loud noise sounded and Member's of the order burst in the room.

"Ron! Hermione!"Tonks yelled as the light got brighter,"We have to go now! The whole place is caving!"

But with a blinding flash and a yell from Lucius, She vanished. Her last words filled the room like a haunting whisper,"All those with Voldemort shall not survive the war. Not a single one. Especially you Malfoy."

"Master will not be pleased at all by this!" exclaimed Lucius and with a loud 'POP' he was gone too.

Harry found his strength and jumped from his spot against the wall,"Don't go Hermione!"

End Sequence

"Don't Go!" Harry yelled as he rose quickly from his bed. Sweat mingled with tears that ran down his face.

"Potter! Get down here this instant!" Vernon Dursley called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled back. "Don't have a cow," he muttered.

He walked to his dresser and put on a pair of sweat pants and a white T-Shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the bags under his eyes from the lack fo sleep. That dream had taken a tole on him. As well as the death of Dumbledore.

Running downstairs, he entered the kitchen to discover that breakfast had already been made.

"Potter what in blazes was all that screaming about!" Uncle Vernon asked rudely, pointing a food-filled fork at him.

"I bet he was yelling about those freaks that he killed," Dudley interrupted," its always about some Cebic or Surus..oh and some Dumblore.."

Harry had heard enough. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Its Cedric and Sirus and Dumbledore!" Harry shouted this as plates and glasses shattered from the power radiating from his body.

"You have absolutly no right to talk to me like that boy! You forget the kindness Petunia and I have showed you, we let you in our home and gave you a bed and meals, and furthermore.."

The lights started flickering as Harry rose from his place he had taken from the table. Wind started howling and sheer terror could be seen on all the Dursley's faces.

"Kindness?" Harry whispered as he advanced on his uncle slightly.

" Kindness?" he questioned again louder than before.

"Where was the kindness when i was sick?

Where was the kindness when I was crying when I was little from nightmares?

Where was kindness when my friends and real family were killed!

You have never showed me any kindness, the only reason I live here is safety from a killer and mad man named Voldemort! There was never any type of kindness from you. You only took me in from fear of the wizards always watching me."

Harry's voice had risen and he was sure the member's of the order, which were surely outside watching over him, could hear.

Swirving around to face his aunt, he stopped short when there was a knock at the door.

Harry stormed out of the kitchen and flung open the door preparing to see Tonks or some other member of the order. But to his suprise it was neither.

"Its good to see ya mate." Ron said as he pulled a shocked Harry into a one armed hug. "You look suprised? Did you not think we were serious about staying with you?"

Before Harry could answer Hermione came from behind Ron and flung her arms around his neck.

"I was worried about you," her muffled voice came out in a whisper,"How are you? Are you well? I heard yelling when we pulled up? Whats.."

Harry suprised all of them, including himself when he grabbed Hermione in a desperate hug. It was as if he would never see her again.

"I'm so glad your alright," he whispered partly to himself,"I thought you were gone forever." He soon caught himself though and looked into the confused face of Hermione and a annoyed face of Ron.

He pulled away blushing and stammered an apology,"I'm sor..sorry...I just..I was..just.."

"What on earth is going on here!" Vernon interrupted loudly,"I will not tolerate this any longer boy! I'm through with you. Pack your things now! You're no longer welcome under my roof!"

Dudley peeked out from behind his father and made his way towards the door.

Harry instinctively pulled Hermione slightly behind him and Ron came up beside Harry. The boys now almost entirely concealed her from Dudley's veiw.

Hermione glanced curiously at the two boys and opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by a car horn outside.

''Harry..come with me. We must get your things. My father is probably impatient by now.'' Hermione said as she pulled Harry towards the stairs.

The trio left the Dursley's open mouthed and trooped up to Harry's room where they proceeded to toss items into Harry's trunk.

''Would you boys care to explain what that was all about down there?'' Hermione asked as she perched on Harry's bed petting Hedwig.

''Well.. you see..Dudley was...i didn't want...gahhh!'' Just forget it Hermione. It was nothing.'' Harry explaind this with a red blush across his face,''Come on, Lets go. Hedwig, you can fly to the burrow, I'll meet you there..''

''No,'' Hermione said,''We're not going to the burrow. We're going to my house for a few days. My house is well protected by the order like your's and Ron's. We can leave there when we have a lead on the Horcruxes.''

Harry nodded his head and told Hedwig the new plan and watched as she took off high into the morning sky.

''Lets go then'' He muttered, staring at a photo album he had just picked up. Hermione muttered a spell over his luggage and shrunk it down to pocket size and they went downstairs and out the front door. Harry stopped short though and turned to the Dursley's. ''You don't have to worry anymore, I'll never return for as of now the blood seal that my mother's blood holds is gone. I no longer have her protection here. Good-bye.''

He turned to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked up and saw Aunt Petunia. She thrust something in his hand and walked into the kitchen without a second glance.

He saw a small badly wrapped box and decided to open it later and with that he walked out the door, knowing he would never seen or hear from the Dursley's ever again.

As he walked to the car Hermione said,"Things are never going to be the same once you leave here Harry. Everything changes from here on out. Danger's untold of are waiting for us and one can only hope we find all the Horcruxes in time. But know this,''she stopped and walked right up to him so their faces were mere inches apart. She stood on her toes and put her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear,''We'll never leave your side...I'll never leave you. ''

She backed away with a slight blush across her face and turned to Ron who was looking confused and smiled. ''Let's go. My father is waiting.''

Ron followed her to the car. Harry stood there for a moment and then looked after Hermione.

He whispered one thing. ''I know you'll never leave me.''

''Come on mate! You can daydream later!''

''I know''

**IceWitch101: YAYNESS! 8 pages long! I am so proud of myself. I've never written anything that long. Now, I know there wasn't much romance...but just wait...the next chapter shall be full of it...I hope..**

**Another thing..as for Hermione doing magic...she got permission from the order to help Harry to her house and use magic if only it was necessary..I hope its good...**

**Malfoy: Of course its not good! None of your stuff is!**

**(brings out and big pointy stick)**

**IceWitch101: DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS! **

**Malfoy: Yes ma'm!**

**(Random giggles heard 'round the world...)**

**Once again I am sooooooo incredibly sorry about the long wait. I have many excuses...lol...Please don't flame me...if you do..You shall be mocked! Or just have people upset at you. Including the hard working, really tried to make a good story authoress..;**

**(puts up fireproof wall) **

**There...that should do it.**

**REVIEW! ITS JUST A CLICK AWAY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Harry Potter or the copywrited spells and such...HOWEVER..I do own any and all Characters, Spells, Plot lines that I make up..etc. Etc. So if ya wanna sue me...I still have that pocket lint!**

**Ice Witch101: Hey all! OMG 10 reviews...Thats so awesome. I can't believe you people actually liked my story...Anywho, Sorry for the long delay..though I'm sure your glad I didn't wait over a year to update. **

**Onto the Thanks then:**

**Hanvu: Thanks! Here ya go...the chapter you waited for.**

**Adonica: Yay! Another awesome...I feel loved now..**

**FireMoonGoddess: he he...hands over quickly So sorry...I already have my adorable anime bishy Sesshoumaru! But thats off subject...Can't wait for your next review!**

**Ccabello: Thanks! Here ya go..another chapter! **

**BLACKAuraGREENStarbolt: Long name..Great**

**review...Thanks!**

**Tythle: YAY TYTHLE! I'm glad you read it..ENJOY!**

**F75: Sorry about the bold thing..I wasn't really paying attention to that..LOL..Here's the next chappy for ya..and No bold...**

**WARNING! I guess I should say this again too...This story has spoilers for 1st Book through the 6th Book! You have been warned..again...**

**On with the story!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Overview of Last chappy:

Harry has had a nightmare of Hermione being pursued by Lucius and the Death Eaters. It seems she has a key that Voldemort needs and Hermione is the only one who can unlock its mystical powers.

While arguing with his Uncle and Aunt, he is interrupted by Ron and Hermione appearing at his home. He learns they are to go to Hermione's house while they look for a clue to the Horcruxes. This brings us to meeting Hermione's parents. What could possibly go wrong there?

"Come on mate! You can daydream later!" Ron called to Harry.

"I know," Harry whispered to the wind facing Hermione.

As he walked to Hermione's car, he fingered the box in his pocket. It was rectangular in shape and was wrapped with yellowing parchment. A small red and gold ribbon was weaving around. At a closer glance though, You could make out ink sketches of a mighty looking gryffin, a deadly serpant, a raging badger, and lastly a soaring Raven.

"Oh Harry, this is my father, Daniel Granger. Dad this is Harry. My best friend from school. " Hermione made the introductions swiftly and without delay as though nervous. She looked nothing like her father except for the eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Its nice to finally see the boy my little 'mione speaks absolutly nothing of except the usual 'He's so nice. He's brilliant really'."

He had a twinkle in his eyes as he said this, giving a side glance to his brightly blushing daughter.

"Dad! I think he gets it! Let's go before it gets any later please."

With that Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him in the backseat as Ron reluctantly slid in the front beside her father. It was a Lexus if you can believe it. Brand new from the looks of it.

"Good lord Hermione, you never told us you were rich." Harry teased. She gave him a teasing look back.

" I am not rich Harry and besides it doesn't really matter. Its not my car. Its my fathers. My car is a convertable and its currently being fixed. Otherwise I would have picked you up myself."

"Are we ready dear?" Her father interrupted giving a glance in the rearview mirror. "if so lets be off. Its a fairly long drive." and with that he pulled out of the driveway.

Harry looked at Ron who was nodding off already then to Hermione who was staring at Harry with an intense stare that startled him.

"What is it.." He was cut of short when Hermione scooted to the middle seat next to him.

"Harry are you okay?"

He knew what she meant. Dumbledore was dead. By the hands of his own Potions master. The same one who was in the Black Manor discussing ways to bring down Voldemort. The same one who saw some of his most secret memories when training him. The same one who knew all the Orders secrets. The same one he had almost trusted. Almost being the key word there. Something was always different when trouble was about and around. He had almost never been there. Yet, Dumbledore had trusted him. With everything no doubt. Then Severus had killed him. As Draco Malfoy could not. Malfoy was, as it seemed, as evil as Snape and Lucius. But something in his eyes. Those steel gray eyes of his that were always so cold and full of hatred. They were full of fear. Regret. Pain and sorrow. A longing that plainly meant he didn't want this to be happening. Thats why he couldn't do it. Malfoy had never killed anyone like his father had. He wasn't all that evil after all. He was stuck. His father was evil and Malfoy had no choice but to follow his footsteps. All seemed to be coming into place and...

"Harry? Are you okay? You haven't said anything for a almost 5 minutes." Her voice was laced with worry.

He shook himself out of his trancelike state and took in her appearance. She had a sad air about her and her eyes which were usually so full of life and knowledge, looked lost and powerless to help.

"I'm..I'll be fine. Soon 'Mione, soon. Its my troubles and not yours. I'm just...tired thats all. I didn't sleep well last night. There's no need to worry." He said this softly and grasped one of her hands. He gently stroked it with his thumb while looking her in the eye. He gave her a smile but stopped short when her bottom lip started trembling. Tears filled her eyes and she buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist.Her muffled voice came soft so her father couldn't hear her.

"Harry I can't belive you. I can see it in your eyes. Your troubles are my troubles too. Now with Dumbledore gone and...and...Its just not supposed to be this way! He was supposed to help you train and give you tips to help you defeat V..Voldemort and be there for you when you see him in your dreams..and..."

She could go no further and proceeded to silently cry her eyes. Harry nervously patted her back before placing his arms around her shaking form and whisper into her hair trying to calm her.

"Hermione. Please don't cry. I mean I understand but your father is going to have my head if he see's his only child in pain because of me," He gently placed his finger under her chin and lifter her head till he could look in her eyes," everything is going to turn out okay. Besides I have you as my teacher now. The smartest woman I know. All you need to worry about is finding me some brilliant spells only you can come up with." He smiled at her and wiped a tear of her cheek with his thumb. Hermione jumped slightly when Ron gave a loud snore from the front seat and then gave Harry a watery smile.

"I'm sorry for going all water works on you. I don't know what came over me. You have so much going on right now and I'm placing all of my worries for you over your head." She settled her head onto his chest and closed her eyes.

Hermione's father was oblivious to the whole thing as he had placed a pair of headphones on at the beginning of the ride. Harry was thankful for this because he was now in an akward postion with a near asleep Hermione practically in his lap, but just as he was about to move her more comfortably, he gave a large yawn. His lack of sleep was catching up. So removing his and Hermione's seatbelts without disturbing her, he laid across the seat with Hermione leaning back against the seat partially on top of him. He thought nothing of the akwardness of when she woke up..or Ron for that matter and was asleep within minutes.

After almost 2 and a half hours, Hermione's father pulled into Hermione's house. He took of his headphones and glanced at Ron in the seat beside im. Ron was snoring loudly. Daniel gently shook his shoulder and woke the boy up.

"whats going on...are we there yet?" Ron was awake instantly. Ready and fully prepared to leave the vehicle. Daniel laughed and turned to rouse the other two but got quite a shock. Ron saw the look and glanced in the direction and his anger was evident at what he saw.

Harry and Hermione were stretched out on the seat. Hermione was lying almost directly onto of Harry with her arm around his waist, face buried in his chest. Harry has his head on the car door with one arm hanging of the seat and another around Hermione's shoulders. There legs were tangled with each others and they were both in a sound sleep. It was needless to say that neither men in the front seat were happy to see this. Never the less, Daniel reached out and gently shook Harry's shoulder, then turned and did the same to Hermione. He then without a word, grabbed his keys and made way for the house.

Ron was livid and was not so gentle when waking the two. "Harry! Hermione! We're here! Wake up!" yelling wasn't necessary but he didn't really care at the moment. What had possessed these two to sleep in such a fashion. Harry was the 1st to finally stir and when his bottle green eye's opened, he was suprised to find Ron glaring at him from the front seat.

"Ron, whats up mate? You look ready to kill someone." He said this with a laugh.

"I just might if you don't wake Hermione up." Ron spat back bitterly.

Harry nervously laughed as he glanced at the position Ron had found them in. It was kinda odd to say the least. But he reluctantly obeyed and shook Hermione's shoulder. She mumbled something unitelligable into his chest and then raised her head. It took her only a moment to regain her bearings and sat up almost immediatly.

"Oh dear, how could I have fallen asleep like that? It must have been terribly uncomfortable for you Harry. I'm so sorry." She continued to ramble as Harry and her righted themselves. Ron was still glaring at Harry but left the car anyway. He rushed to Hermione's side of the car to help her out. Hermione then in turn helped Harry out and the two boys stood in awe at Hermione's house forgetting the car situation entirely.

It was a big house. More like a manion than anything. It had 4 floors. A basement, 2 floors, then an attic. The house itself was white with a bright blue border. A small veranda stuck out of one of the rooms on the second floor. Hermione laughed at their awestruck faces and grabbed both their hands and led them to the front door.

"Lets go boys. You still haven't met my mother. You'll love her I just know it. She's almost like your mother Ron, thinking you never have enough to eat, your such a poor darling, and all that mushy good stuff," Hermione laughed but continued on a more softer tone,"she's sick though and she'll try to accomadate to your every need. So watch what you say around her. I don't want her moving around to much until she gets better. Watch out for my Father for a bit Harry. I'm sure he's not too happy about how we slept. But I can soften him up. I am afterall his only child." She gave a mischevious smile and led them inside.

The inside of the house was very homey. It was the fall so they immediatly saw a large fire roaring in the den they had walked into. The floors were stone with throw rugs everywhere. On the mantle above the fireplace lay a mysteriously book. It was in a glass case. Without realizing it, Harry stepped right up to it and upon further inspection it had a picture of a shaodwy figure of a women. Behind her lay a magnifisent moon that seemed to be shining brightly. What struck him most though was what the woman was holding. It appeared to be a long rod of some sort. He could just make out it out, but all the same Harry felt as if he had seen it somewhere.

"Very odd isn't it?" A voice from behind jarred him out of his thoughts as he turned around to come to face with a woman. "Its an heirloom. Brought down from my side of the family. Its said to have powers and hold ancient secrets lost since the Dark Ages. No one has opened it for years though. It was placed in that very case by someone with dark powers and no one can break the glass or get into it," the woman laughed,"but thats just what my mother told me. I haven't the slightest if its true. Except for the part about it not being opened. I can't get the darn thing out."

Harr mearly stared at the woman for a second contemplating all she said before realizing who she was.

"You must be Mrs. Granger, its a pleasure to finally meet. I'm sorry...I just wanted to see the book.." Harry stammered and gently shook her hand being mindful of her frail condition.

"Oh my dear you musn't be sorry at all. My name is Serena Granger. Now let me have a look at you, my my, do they even feed you at all? The same with your friend, Ronald. But of course I have met his mother, and she feeds her darling children plenty I'm sure.You 3 must be starving after that trip." and with that she was off to the kitchen. Daniel followed her but not before giving him a cautious glance as well as Ron.

"Umm...Hermione what was that all about?" Ron quesioned as he stood next to a large staircase leading to the 3rd floor.

(A.N. ya know...1st floor basement..2nd floor is really the ground floor...3rd bedrooms and such..then 4th the attic..but you probably already knew that..hehe..nevermind..lets continue)

"That was my mother boys. Now lets go to your rooms. I do hope you like them. I also hope you don't mind sharing a room. I just thought you would have liked to, but if not there are plenty more to choose from." She continued to ramble on as they went up the staircase.

As they walked Harry and Ron noticed there were a few pictures on the walls. Pictures of ancient Egyptian script and many of ancient looking pictures.

"Hermione whats the pictures? I thought your parents were dentists?" Ron said as he slowed his fast pace to a walk to get a better look.

"Well they were, but since my mother has been sick, its just been my father working. But recently my mother decided to work as a Linguist at home. She is perfecting her ancient Egyptian if you cna believe it. At first I thought it was ridiculous but now I'm starting to think she's getting somewhere. Ah, here we are." She pushed open the mahogany double doors and led them into a very large room.

"Wow, Hermione this is fantastic." Harry exclaimed as Ron nodded his head in agreement. It was a splendid room after all. The walls were crimson with golden, swirling designs all about them. Two full beds sat on either side. One with crimson and gold bed clothes and pillows and the other with Chudley Cannon's team and such about the bed clothes and pillows. Whose bed was whose was slightly obvious. As for the rest of the room, there was a large wooden table in the center with fresh wild flowers in the middle. A floor length window covered almost half of one wall looking out to the woods in the back yard. The floor itself was stone like the rest of the house was.

"Hermione you could not have picked out a better choice." Ron said as he sprawled out on his own bed.

She laughed at this and turned to leave. "Get changed if you want to. I'll be right back, I'm going to get changed myself. Oh and make yourselfs at home."

She closed the door behind her and the boys proceeded to get changed into more comfortable clothing. Ron was in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Harry was in a pair of faded blue jeans and an oversized shirt.

"Ronald, Harry, 'Mione! Dinner is almost ready. Come on down." Mrs. Granger's voice filled the house and the smell of chicken wafted through the vents.

Ron and Harry walked catiously out of their room hoping Hermione would be waiting for them, but no such luck. Apparently she was still getting changed.

"What is it with girls? They always take so long to get changed or.."

"Or what Ronald?" Hermione came out of a room in front of them. She glared at him as she finished putting her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of short cut off shorts and a black sweater with silver swirls on the front. Ron, being the guy he was, gaped at her outfit. Harry tried to hide the already forming blush on his cheeks.

_Bad Harry, You shouldn't look at your friend that way. But then again, when did his best friend start looking like that. _It was true, Hermione had changed from bucktoothed and frizzy haired to a beautiful girl of 15. He shook himself mentally and stopped all thoughts of this and settled for watching Hermione argue with Ron.

"You are such a pig sometimes Ronald! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I take longer than anyone else." She advanced on him poking a finger at his chest. "Now let's go down to dinner, it smells wonderful."

She pranced down the stairs with Ron and Harry at her heels.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Serena darling, they were..were..CUDDLING! Right under my nose in the back seat. Its proposterous! You should have seen his smile. He was practically smirking at me. Mocking me in way that said,' haha I have your only daughter right where I want her!' and furthermore.."

He was cut off by a fit of coughing from his wife and she dropped to her knees holding her hand to her mouth. Shaking horribly, she drew back her hand and there was blood coating her palm.

"Its getting serious Daniel. I can't stay like this much longer. I can feel it in my bones dear, this curse in draining me physically and mentally," she struggled to her feet with the help of her husband, worry and anger evident on his face.

"Serena, its not time to tell her yet. Her 16th birthday all will be revealed. We have orders to wait until then. You heard Dumbledore the day she was born."

"How could I forget? The day our only child was born he told us she was the one who could wield it. We gave up our powers in exchange for 16 years of peace and happiness for her. All of our powers we gave to keep the seal over her. But the seal is gone in only a 2 days. You'll be in the same condition as me in that amount of time or sooner. I know we have to wait but lets get everything ready just in case we..I don't make it till then. But enough of this, we can talk after they all go to bed tonight. Help me set the table, I hear them coming."

So they went on fixing everything as if nothing had happened and when Hermione and the 2 boys came in they were already seated and waiting. For spread her mother had fixed was roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn bread muffins.

"Thanks mom, this looks fantastic."

"Yes, Thank you Mrs. Granger." Ron and Harry chorused after her.

They ate and then had dessert, which was ice cream.

"Your father and I are going to head of to bed now darling. I'm very tired tonight. Sleep well," Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and Mr. Granger followed the suit and they both trekked down a long hall near the kitchen. They had the master bedroom downstairs.

They all had been in the dining room in front of the fire talkingand laughing but when Hermione's parents left and were out of earshot she turned to the boys.

"Should we research now or wait till tomorrow? I almost forgot, my parents are going to a doctor tomorrow and we'll be home until they get home around 11:30 at night."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and at the same time stated,"Tomorrow!" Hermione was known to go overboard when researching and it was already 9:30 pm.

"Very well," she sighed,"Let's just go to bed, you both look entirely exhausted."

She stood up and started for stairs with Harry and Ron once more at her heels.

"Sleep well boys, I'll see you in the morning." With that said she walked to her room and closed the door. Harry and Ron followed her example and they both crawled into the warm beds that had been made for them.

It wasn't until later that night when Harry awoke. He wasn't sure why he woke up. No nightmares. No one was in screaming agony...He was in a deep sleep and all of a sudden something was telling him to wake up. Deciding that he wasn't falling back asleep anytime soon, he headed to the door grabbing the long box on the way out. He wanted to open that package Petunia had given him before he left.

He cautiously looked out and walked down the stairs clutching the tattered box to his side. Walking softly, he went down the stairs and went to the den. Walking over to the big squishy couch, he plopped down with a sigh. How was he going to get a fire started.

WOOSH!

Air flew passed him and he felt a warmth as light filled the room. He stood and whirled around to come face to face with Hermione.

"Gah! Hermione! What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were asleep." He nervously stated as he tried to hide the tattered rectangle behind his back as well as fight a blush that was showing across his face. Hermione was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped black night dress with white lillies around the edge and a matching robe dangling of her shoulders. Her eyes were shining brightly in the firelight and Harry detected amusement behind them.

"What about you Mr. Potter? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" She moved closer with ever word until she was bearly a breath away. Harry could almost feel her heart racing as he did his own. She put her hands on the front of his chest. "Well...?" But before he could blink she snatched the package and leapt away, bouncing on the couch laughing hysterically.

"Hermione! Give me that." Harry lunged at her on the couch effectively landing on top of her. They both grabbed at the box but the couch cushion chose that moment to flip off said couch. Hermione yelped and landed on top of Harry knocking the wind out of them both. Stunned they both lay there for a few moments before Hermione opened her eyes to find eyes of emerald green staring right back at her, full of concern. Her throat closed and all else around them ceased to exist.

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered softly, while his thumb on each hand traced circles on her forearms. He of course didn't realize this. Thoughts were racing through his head. Ron is gonna kill me. She is in love with Ron, what am I thinking? Why isn't she looking away? What happened to not falling for my best friend? How could this happen at the time of war.

A loud snap broke them both out of there thoughts. The fire Hermione made was crackling at the wood.

"Yes yes. I'm perfectly...perfect..Umm.." She stumbled over her words as she and Harry scrambled to their feet. She bent down and grabbed the box she took from him.

"Here you go. Can I..Would you mind if I...?" It was clear she was dying to see what was inside the box.

Harry laughed quietly at her eagerness. He walked over to the couch, replaced the cushion and motioned for her to sit beside him. She complied and sat closely to his side, eager to see what the box held.

He glanced at Hermione once more before turning his full attention to the box. He grasped one end and gently undid the intric folding pattern that held it together. He took off the paper to see a regular black box that someone might find a necklace or bracelet in, only this one was faded slightly and torn at the edges. The moment of truth. He opened the lid and there in front of him lay an absolutly stunning necklace.

It was a long, incredibly thin silver chain. There was a blood red ruby hanging from it. The ruby itself was encased in thin silver patterns. (A.N. If you've ever seen W.I.T.C.H., it looks kinda like the Heart of Candircar or however you spell it...) The ruby was shining like blood in the firelight.

"Oh my goodness..." Hermione gasped. Harry gently picked up the necklace and gave it a long and hard look. It wasn't until he glanced down did he notice a small folded note that was lying undernieth it. He gently passed the necklace to Hermione and picked up the note. This is what it read:

_My dearest Harry,_

_I have so much I would like to say to you. How much I would have liked to see your face. But my impending doom was upon your Father and me. You must be almost 16 by now. A grown man and no doubt like your father. _

_This necklace is so very important in your quest. You are the chosen one, yes. But there is another that must help you. I have cast a spell I discovered in an old book. It is similar to what a time-turner_ _can do. You are to recieve a dream about the one chosen to help you. Around this time I'm sure. Charms and such were afterall my best subject. _

_Your father and I know of the Prophecy. One must die while the other must live. But thats only half of it my dear. Before you can deliver the final blow (Which you better get as far as to be in such a position!) the other chosen one must weaken him with the magic of the Song of Life. _

_I wish I could be there for you. Your father and I love you so much. I've wanted to watch you grow, ride your first broomstick, say your first word, take your first step...To watch you fall in and out of love and to be there when things didn't work out. I wanted to walk down the isle and see you become the man I know you can be. I know you can do this. _

_Good luck my son and know that your father and I are always watching. We are always going to be there when you need us. _

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Lily and James Potter._

_Your father would like a word in as well..._

_Harry James Potter. I like the sound of it. You have a strong name. You'll need it I'm sure. Become the quidditch champion for your old man and catch Snitches left and right. Its in your blood afterall. Don't forget to that mushy stuff Harry, your mother was always dramatic but she knows whats best. Thats why I married her. (And she was cute..hehe..She's gonna kill me later for this but...) Onto the next topic! I wish I could be there when you get your first kiss and then go and get yourself married. If you ever have any questions by the way...Talk to Sirius..He's may be a bit of a wierd guy but he's a good one. Best friends me and him. Snuffles we call him. And don't hesitate to make Severus Snape's life miserable. Don't tell your mother I said that. She'll have my head before old Voldy can get it..Bad joke..sorry. Anyway, I love you son and I know you have the strength. Don't forget that. Tell ol' Snuffles_

Harry felt a pang of remorse as he read the last paragraph but snapped out of it as he realized there were hot tears streaming down his cheeks. They had known all along. Many feelings embraced him and he was overcome.

His head snapped up when he heard Hermione sniff. He looked at her and saw tears rolling down her face as well.

"Oh Harry." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and fingered the necklace that was grasped in the other.

"I can't say anything that would help can I?" She asked lifting a hand to wipe the tears that remained on his face. He made no move to stop her. Everything was happening to fast. All the tears that were never shed, all the pain that was bottled up inside was about to burst, and Harry knew Hermione was the only one he could turn to. He trusted her with everything and anything.

"Hermione, You don't have to say anything," He took the necklace from her hand and leaned forward to clasp it around her neck,"Take care of it for a bit."

She looked at him and knew he needed that comfort. A comfort only she could give him. He leaned back on the couch and she scooted next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Placing her head agaist his chest, she listened to his heart beat pounding in rhythm with her own. He cautiously placed his own arms around her as well before holding her tighter. She felt warm liquid splash onto the top of her head and held him tighter. His body shook with repressed anguish. She murmered soft nothings into his chest and felt her own tears flow as well.

Harry's thoughts were flying left and right in the current situation. He was overcome with grief that was never let out. Flashbacks were all but overtaking him. Flinging themselves upon him like a bullet.

_**BANG!**_

_Bright green flashes as a baby. Screams of a woman and man. His parents were dead._

_**BANG!**_

_A body, cold to the touch, lying on the wet earth, unmoving. A meniacle laughter ringing out. Cedric was dead._

_**BANG!**_

_Falling. A serene look glancing the features. Laughter from an evil woman. Falling through a curtain. A dark, black curtain that lead to nothingness. Sirius was dead._

_**BANG!**_

_Pressed agaist the wall as he was forced to watch. Defenceless and alone. Student agaist teacher. Then a traitor appears and in a bright green, unforgiving flash. Dumbledore is dead._

He tried to clear all the thoughts. But maybe this was for the best. The healing period was starting. It was a beginning if anything. He tightened his hold on Hermione.

The clock struck midnight

"Its only a little while longer. In 24 hours our only daughter will be the one of the 2 most powerful people on the planet. and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Hermione's parents watched the rising moon silently and an unearthly glow encased them both. They strength was depleting rapidly. Hopefully they could make it to the next sunset.

But fate isn't playing nice these days. It seems that someone has scorned her and she's out for revenge.

And she is not through with these mortals and magics yet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

IceWitch101: OMG! What on earth have I started with this wierd story. ANYWHO! I am seriously sorry for not updating sooner. I have many excuses but you don't want excuses...YOU WANT RESULTS!

Hermione: Whats with you! Do you hate me or something! Why are you going to ki...?

**OoOo** slaps hand over mouth **OoOo**

IceWitch101: Maybe I should leave off here before SOMEONE opens her big mouth...

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! I have like...the entire story planned...then I replanned it...then again..I am very indesicive..or however you say it. The characters were probably out of character but I really tried..Jealously and I'll give a hand at humor..I hope it works..hehehe..Well..YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!But just in case...Do you see that little blue..ya that one. It says go for a reason..If ya press it..you can ACTUALLY tell me what you think of this chappy and maybe even a hint or two about mistakes you spot. I know amazing right? Go try it! You'll love pressing my buttons..

I LOVE PRESSING BUTTONS! Like elevator buttons..people never want to ride with me...Too many buttons...;

**OoOo **Ja Ne **OoOo**(Japanese for good-bye)


End file.
